Chaos! x Gon x VS x Gon
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: Sequel to 'same experiences.' A new and vengeful chimera ant rises! the whole phantom troupe is defeated by this sole enemy. Will Gon be able to save the world? Slight NeoGon (Gon x Neon) One shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter

Narrator: After the chimera ants' defeat, all the dead ants' vengeful spirits fused and formed into something horrible and very powerful. It has MenthuthuYoupi's morphing ability, Thick armored shells that was created like a human skin, Neferpitou's six senses and agility, and more worse, it created an entity that looked like Gon Freecss. The ultimate ant, Tyrant is born. Noticing that something strange has appeared in the NGL, Feitan went to investigate. Defeat Tyrant!

Feitan had reached the Chimera ant queen's former nest, and found out the source of the very powerful aura was created there. It looked like Gon, but he has yellow eyes, and dark aura flows out of it.

"Don't tell me... Gon!? No, you're different."

Feitan then used his nen to create his Pain packer armor, which was previously used to fight Zazan.

The Gon imposter just growled. Feitan then chanted: "Rising sun! Burnt by the sunlight!"

A big, sun like energy ball appeared, causing great heat. However, the enormous heat doesn't phase The ant.

"What!?"

The ant just growled and raised it's left arm, which then morphed into a Snake's tail, and slashes Feitan using the whip like tail. The armor then breaks instantly upon impact.

"This is bad!"

Feitan then shoots his flare gun that he brought just in case if he's in danger.

Soon, after the flare was shot to the sky, the ant used it's whip shaped arm and grabs Feitan with it, before spinning him around, and smashes him to the ground, knocking him out instantly.

"UAGH!"

The ant then growled, it's left arm returned into a human's, and wings then sprouted from it's back, but somehow it didn't rip it's green jacket. It then flew away, to find another troupe member.

Meteor city square.

Kalluto and Phinks were chatting, but then Phinks was startled upon seeing Feitan's flare. Phinks then grabbed Kalluto and moved him out of harm's way. An entity then crashed onto the ground where Kalluto stood before.

"You!" Phinks said, recognizing the figure as Gon.

"Aren't you Killua's friend? No, that can't be." Kalluto asked, before denying that it is Gon.

"Kalluto, fire a flare. I'll cover you while you're at it."

"Got it." Kalluto said, readying his flare gun.

The ant then tried to lunge at Kalluto, but was punched by Phinks' Enhanced punch while still midair.

"I won't let you!"

But the ant didn't suffer any damage nor pain, and growled at phinks, who then screamed sarcastically.

The flare was then shot to the air by Kalluto.

"Uagh!" Phinks cried in agony, as the ant smashed him to the ground using it's bare hands, knocking him unconscious.

"Phinks!" Kalluto screamed, before he draws out his fan, and a hundred pieces of paper appear and strikes the ant at full speed. It only manage to cut a bit of it's skin.

"N-no way!"

The ant then turned it's left arm into a whip shaped snake tail, before grabbing and spinning Kalluto with it. Kalluto was then smashed to the ground, dealing heavy damage and was Knocked out. The ant then left the square, and flew to the exterior of the phantom troupe's hideout, his left arm turned back into a human's arm. There were Shizuku, Shalnark, Bonolenov, Kortopi, and Franklin.

All of them, except Franklin noticed the flare, and looks at his direction, where a high speed entity smashes itself onto the brute's body, knocking him out.

Once it was clear enough to see who is the perpetrator, all of them were shocked.

"You're t-that boy that Phinks captured! But you look different." Shalnark said meekly.

"That's because that's not him, idiot." Kortopi said, Kortopi then materializes a bomb in his hand, and threw it to the ant, but causes no damage to it.

Bonolenov then punches the ant (Which deals no damage), before removing his bandages and used his nen power before chanting : "Jupiter!"

A giant ball that is shaped like Jupiter then appears, and smashes the ant's body.

"Hmph."

However, it then lifted Jupiter, much to everyone's shock.

"W-What!? Impossible!"

The ant then threw Jupiter to Bonolenov and Kortopi, crushing and knocking them out.

"What should we do here, Shalnark?"

"I dunno, Shizuku! That thing is built like layers of heavy metal!"

The ant just growled.

"But let's test this!" Shalnark said, throwing his manipulator needle, which then shatters upon hitting the ant's skin.

"No good, how about this!?" Shizuku said, smashing the ant's head using her conjured Vacuum cleaner.

However, the vacuum cleaner then breaks due to the hard skin.

"Not good, we surrender!" Both of them said, but the ant responded with a growl.

The ant then jumped and crushed the duo with it's heavy and hard body, knocking the duo out. The ant then flew into the interior of the hideout, and found Nobunaga and Machi inside.

Machi didn't say a word, she then used her nen enhanced strings to constrict the ant's movements.

With the ant completely constricted, Machi then strikes the ant with her Wakizashi.

However just before the slash hits the ant, the strings snapped and the ant hits her straight in the head, sending her flying to a wall, and knocks her out.

Now only Nobunaga remains.

"Well, looks like i have to deal with this boy again. Oh wait, you're not him."

The ant just growled.

Nobunaga then unseathed his katana, and makes a heavy slash to the ant, but it barely scratched the ant. The ant then grabs Nobunaga by the neck, before throwing him to a statue. The statue then fell forwards, and crushes Nobunaga, knocking him out.

Narrator: Now with no more threats in the ant's path, it then flew towards York New city. The real Gon was there with Neon. Gon, The world is counting on you!

Meanwhile, at York New...

Gon is walking with Neon, with them holding hands. However as they continue to walk, Gon sensed something flying to them. Gon then saw the entity crashing at the direction of the park.

"This is bad. Neon, i'm sorry but i guess i have to go without you. You need to head home, it's safer there!" Gon insisted, Neon nodded nervously.

Gon then jumped sky high to the park. (The way he jumped is like Ultraman Taro's ultra rise).

Upon landing at the park, he saw who's his opponent. To his shock, it was himself. Tyrant was attacking civillians. It then noticed Gon and turned to face him.

"You're me, huh? This is gonna be interesting!" Gon said, readying the Shingen Ryu Kung fu stance.

Tyrant just growled.

(Insert song: Ultraman Gaia in Danger OST [Instrumental])

Gon then moved towards Tyrant in high speed, and pounced it, hitting it's head repeatedly with high speed and bruising it, before getting off.

"First comes rock!" Gon said, stretching his arms backwards

"Jan... Ken... Pa!" Gon chanted, a small energy ball materializes, and Gon then launches it like a kamehameha towards the ant. But it didn't do any damage.

"I guess i didn't fully recover my nen..." Gon said to himself.

Tyrant then turned it's left arm into a whip again, then grabs Gon, and smashes him to the ground. He then lifts and throws him up to the sky, before jumping and bicycle kicking Gon.

Gon then fell to the ground. The pain unbearable within each kick that hits him.

'Gon!' Neon thought to herself as she was leading Kurapika, the other bodyguards, and also Killua and Alluka (who Kurapika contacted).

Upon reaching the park, what Neon saw shook her to the very core. Gon was lying on the ground, and an imposter of him was standing, black aura was emitting around it.

(Insert song ended)

"Gon! Get up and fight!" Killua cried.

"We're counting on you, Gon! We need you! You're our last hope of defending the city!" The bodyguards shouted.

Neon just stood there, tears were leaking out of her eyes. A very kind person who she falls in love with, was injured.

"GON! GON! GON! GON! GON! GON!" All of them cheered.

Tyrant looked at them curiously, before turning to see Gon is standing up again, a powerful aura emits out of his body.

"Haaaghhh!" He grunted.

(insert song : Hunter X Hunter OST- Departure [instrumental])

Gon then rushes to the ant, and punches it, sending it flying towards a tree, and making the tree fall down.

'My powers are back! I see! So i need the never ending spirits of people to empower my Nen!'

"First comes Rock!" Gon said, stretching his arms upwards now.

"GO, GON-SAN!" Neon cried out, her tears still flowing.

"Ja-Janken, multi mode!" He chanted making all 3 rock paper scissors gesture with both hands, before clasping his hands. He then slid his right hand up.

Upon being slid, a very enormous energy wave emits from his hand, and hits the ant, causing it to disintegrate due to the heavy wave. Before it dies, it growled.

(OST Stop)

"It's over..." Gon said, before falling backwards.

However, he didn't hit the ground. Instead, he was held by Killua.

"Hey there, Gon."

"Hey, Killua... I told you i would meet you later, and that later is now."

"Gon-San!" Neon screamed, before pouncing Gon, which causes Killua to be dogpiled.

"Ugh! you're hurting me!"

Everyone then chuckled.

Gon was then sent back to the Nostrade Mansion, and had an expected full recovery in months.

Upon waking up, he saw Neon, Killua, Kurapika, Hisoka, Alluka, And Leorio at his bedside.

"Hey there guys..."

"You really had us worried back there Gon." Leorio said.

"You're lucky we were able to save you in time." Kurapika and Alluka said in unison.

Killua just smiled, Gon then began to sit up.

Neon then hugged Gon tightly.

"I almost lost you!" She said, her tears were rolling out of her eyes.

"But that's lucky i'm still alive, hehe."

"Well, Well, Well, I guess i do know who is his secret admirer after all." Hisoka said calmly.

Everyone then chuckled happily.

Narrator: Tyrant was finally defeated, and peace came back to the world, thanks to Gon's talents, and his friends' cheering on him, he was able to save the world against this one horrible foe. Thank you, Gon!"

The End.

A/N well that's it. The sequel to Same experiences. It has some heavy references to Ultraman Taro (most of the plot), Gaia (the supreme ver. Finisher), and Dyna (when Killua and the others were cheering for Gon), but of course i also didn't own them 3. I own tyrant Gon, my First OC. Well see you guys, and stay awesome! *Brofist*


End file.
